heart and soul
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: he notices it. he has been noticing it for the past year. in the end he is left with a question...which is more important? -ZeroxYuuki- -KainxRima implied-


_Today, the weather was just above the usual fine. Somewhere, on the light blue sky filled with clouds, a bird was flying. Away, away, away…from everything that could ever bind it to some place for more than just a little while._

_Under that sky, many souls are present; connected in a way that no one but them could imagine. Far away, in their bodies yet, their hearts are connected._

_In that group of connected souls, two souls exist. Distant from each other, so distant, that when they met a year ago…they felt like they were a million miles away when they were standing just a few feet from each other._

_It was just another day. And this is just another ordinary tale about the two friends._

Today, she was smiling more than usual. Without a reason, she kept a smile on her face. Staring off at a distance from her locked window, she thought of something and smiled for no reason. In intervals, she also gave out a little laugh. But it disappeared as soon as it came.

And he saw it, he saw her every action and thought to himself, why?

He also noticed that fresh bite mark on her neck. It was fresh and deep, probably it was of last night. If her brother, or fiancé, already fed on her last night, then why was she smiling about? In a year, he had noticed it. He had noticed that after her brother fed on her, the next day she would hardly talk when she was not in his company. He saw and noticed that whenever anyone of her brother's "friends" would want to talk to her, she was always blank as if in a deep thought. But when her brother came, her lips would curl up.

But he noticed that it was forced.

And whenever her brother would feed on her, he would remember that day a few years ago when _she_ was the one who had gone unconscious. When _she_ was the one who was used as her brother's plan to keep her away. He had noticed, that why it happened. And also he had threatened the very person for whom he was obliged to lay his life. And it was all because of _her_.

Then he looks away from the freshly bitten pure-blood vampire to _her. _After years of knowing _her_, he knows that she is also looking at the bite and trying to fight back a bitter thought.

Kain knows that Luca is desperately wishing that she could be the one having the bite mark of Kaname on her neck rather than Yuuki.

Then, he hears Yuuki hum something. A melody with no flow and tune; just a plain melody with no meaning. Then she walks up and takes a freshly bloomed rose from the vase from the corner of the room. It is a red rose and he wonders. If blood is more redder or the rose.

He notices her looking at the rose with a melancholic look. After staring at the rose for a while, she desperately touches her bite mark and rubs it. He notices, he notices that she is rubbing it so that it could disappear.

And obviously, _she_ notices it as well.

"I think, you shouldn't try to fight it. Kaname-sama has every right to drink your blood. Your blood exists for him!" Luca says hotly. He notices that it is something that Luca had always wanted to say. And she says it in a less than a friendly manner.

"Luca—" he starts but Yuuki stares at him. And he knows that she wants him to keep quiet.

"Don't ever keep this thought in your mind that Onii-sama does not have any right on my blood." Yuuki says simply and walks back to the window. Luca stares at her.

"Yes, my blood exists for the sake of erasing the thirst of my brother," she says and Luca smirks. He notices that Luca feels like her task is accomplished. Although, it does pain her.

"But…"

Kain stares at the girl who is now twirling the rose in her hand. This word had always destroyed many beliefs and wonder what it was going to do now. _But…_

"Someone else also has a deep right on my blood. There is another purpose for what my blood exists for."

And he notices that pain and that longing in her voice. He doesn't fail to notice that surprise in Luca's eyes.

"I can only wish…" she now starts plucking the petals of the rose as if hypnotized by some thought. Some memory, controlling her.

"I can only wish that day would come soon when my blood would find its other point of existence. When…those teeth would trail over my neck…"

Then, he notices it. He knows it what is happening. And he wishes, that _he_ doesn't notice what is happening. He has no idea why.

The petals fall on the ground, like drops of blood.

"When my blood would erase the thirst of that vampire who has been thirsty for an entire year, waiting, waiting, waiting…"

The petals fall and only a few remain. He can not look away from the girl. And he only wishes that he wasn't the one witnessing this talk.

"When, we both would do something unforgivable."

"_I'm sorry but…"_

The last petal falls on the ground and she closes her eyes. Savoring the memory.

"_Let's do something unforgivable."_

"Happy birthday…Zero."

And he notices that drop of tear which escaped her eye. And he knows that she is split into two. Her soul is with someone, and her heart resides with the one who is thirsty for her.

And after knowing all of this, he wonders. Which is more important: the girl's soul or her heart?

------------

**first Vampire Knight fanfic.  
disclaimers applied.  
review are appreciated.  
ignore the grammatical and spelling errors please. if told, they will be corrected as soon as possible....**


End file.
